


A Different View

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [9]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Gen, Outsider's view on the team, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other teams in the SRU have a very different view on the members of Team One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different View

Team One was well known to the other teams in the building as 'the team of misfits.' On any other team, each member would be outcast and looked down on. But on Team One, they clicked. On another team, each member wouldn't be unique but on their team, they were.

There was their Sergeant, the oldest man, the most troubled but the best negotiator. With any other team, he would be merely followed but Team One respected him.

Their Team Leader was generally viewed as a cold-hearted bastard but only to Team One did he let his warmer, playful side show.

They had The Girl, someone no-one was quite able to put a label on. It didn't help that she was one of the best snipers on the force.

Their man for Close Quarters Combat was viewed as an anomaly by many of the officers. He donated so much time and energy to the job but he still had a wonderful home life. But no-one ever asked him how he did it.

Their computer tech was actually considered pretty normal but they figured there had to be one. He could get along with any team but only on Team One did his colours really show.

Their bomb tech was a different story. To most of them, he was just weird. They never stuck around long enough to see his humour, his friendliness or the way he instinctively knew how to care for a person emotionally.

And their new member – the ex-Special Forces soldier. Nobody wanted him around. Nobody trusted him. But under his team, he flourished and became one of the best tactical leaders on the force.

The other teams always thought Team One was weird but they couldn't deny that they got the job done.


End file.
